


In the Bleak Midwinter

by ladygray99



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel watches the seasons change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bleak Midwinter

Joel stared at the trees with their gray limbs stretching into gray clouds and their roots covered in gray snow.

Joel thought he was used to gray winters but he had never see winter arrive this early or this quickly. It wasn't even October.

A couple of brown leaves clung steadfastly to the tips of twigs.

He was used to the psychedelic bonfire of leaves in Central Park in the fall that made even the most rushed New Yorker pause in wonder. The leaves in Cicely had simply faded to brown before falling, robbing him of even that simple pleasure.


End file.
